zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Loona
Loona is the kwami of Stasis who is connected to the Rabbit Miraculous, which is currently owned by Diane Dubrosse. With Loona's power, when she inhabits the Rabbit Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a rabbit-themed Miraculous holder. To activate the transformation, Diane must speak the transformation phrase, "Full Moon". To deactivate the transformation, Diane must speak the detransformation phrase, "New Moon". When Loona merges with the Rabbit Miraculous, Diane is able to transform into the superhero Bunnie. When Diane uses her special power, Time Stop, Loona slowly loses strength and eventually becomes unable to maintain the transformation, transforming back after five minutes. In order to transform again, Loona must regain her strength by eating her favorite food, carrots. Physical description Loona is a small white creature, similar in appearance to other kwamis, characterized by a small torso and large head. Loona, in particular, resembles a rabbit. She has long floppy ears and tufts of fur on her cheeks and on the top of her head. She has a white fluffy tail, a purple belly as well as a golden crescent moon symbol on her forehead and large purple eyes. Personality Loona is very cheerful, playful and very supportive of Diane, whom she views as a dear friend. She always encourages Diane to become more confident in herself and be more open while also providing her with help and advice when she needs it. Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Loona has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Rabbit Miraculous, Loona can transform the wearer into the a rabbit-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Loona is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Loona is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Loona can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Loona possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Loona is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Loona is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Loona consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Loona is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Loona:' When fed the green potion, Loona becomes "Aqua Loona", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Snow Loona:' When fed the blue potion, Loona becomes "Snow Loona", granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Loona is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Loona's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Time Stop:' With the power of Stasis, Loona is capable of stopping time entirely. Unfortunately, without an owner, her abilities are far too powerful. If Loona uses her power without an owner, she can potentially freeze time altogether for several years, though as an immortal being, Loona is unaffected by the passage of time. *'Crescent Cleave:' An ability that can be used offensively or defensively, Loona can emit crescent blades of energy that destroy any non-organic object in its path. The crescents do not harm living things and instead can be used to bind opponents. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Loona has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Loona begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Rabbit Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Loona must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Loona is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Loona's name is a combination based on Luna, the Roman embodiment of the moon and Lola, as a reference to Lola Bunny. *In the past, Loona was once partnered Chang'e, the Chinese goddess of the Moon, whose companion is often depicted the Moon rabbit, a reference to Loona herself. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Miraculous characters